Many large computer systems, telecommunication systems and security systems have to maintain operation for a prolonged period of time. This requirement usually cannot be met directly by AC power supply, hence providing a redundant power system with steady power and sufficient capacity becomes necessary. A conventional redundant power system commonly includes at least two power sources to supply electric power. It could consist of a plurality of power supplies, or at least one power source incorporating with at lease one battery to form a composite redundant power system, or a device using commercial power source and a power supply to meet different power requirements. In order to simultaneously control start and operation of multiple power sources and integrate output of those power sources the redundant power supply system further has a back panel connecting to the power sources. The back panel has a current path to integrate output of the power sources and a signal path to transmit signals.
Although the redundant power system can continuously provide power supply when part of power sources malfunctions or being interrupted temporarily to maintain operation of load systems, in the event that power interruption takes place for a prolonged duration or natural disasters occur, the entire power system could be shut down. In such occasions, even if commercial power has been resumed, the total redundant power system still cannot activate by itself to supply power. This causes a lot of problems to users, and also creates an idle window in which the load systems cannot function as desired.
R.O.C. patent No. 575846 entitled “Unmanned machine room protection, control and management system” provides an unmanned environment management system which includes an ECM security subsystem. The ECM security subsystem has a smart slot coupled with a network card. By linking the smart slot with a network the ECM security subsystem can be controlled at a remote site. However, it cannot restart the entire power system and management system from the remote site after they were shutdown.
Hence improvement is required on the power system to facilitate restart of the management system. A conventional power system, referring to FIG. 1, includes a plurality of power supplies 91 with output lines 910 electrically connected to a back panel 92. The power supplies 91 have front ends electrically connected to a commercial power source 1. The back panel 92 converges output power of the power supplies 91 and outputs the power through a plurality of output ports 920. Multiple loads 93 are connected respectively to the output ports 920 via a power supply line 94 for power transmission. Each power supply line 94 has a remote start switch 940. Each load 93 has a remote start signal circuit 95 to output a remote start signal after being triggered by users to set on the remote start switch 940 and awake the power supply 91 to output electric power at the same time.
In the aforesaid conventional technique the remote start switch 940 on the power supply line 94 is directly controlled by the remote start signal output by the load 93. The power supply 91 also is awoken by the remote start signal. In the event of power shutdown for a prolonged duration or natural disasters take place, after power supply is restored the power supplies 91 still cannot resume operation by themselves. System operators have to handle personally onsite. It causes a lot of problems.